Team Umizoomi's Hawaiian Vacation/Transcript
Hawaiian Vacation *(The episode starts at the Honolulu International Airport. Inside, a lot of people boarding off a plane, of which three of them are Team Umizoomi. Milli is wearing a yellow sundress, sandals, and a yellow star in her un-helmeted hair. Geo is wearing a light-blue short sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and sandals as well. Bot is wearing a typical Hibiscus shirt and a large sun hat. They're all carrying three luggage bags each. The Team then stops and looks to the screen.) *Bot: Hi, Umi-Friend. We're Team Umizoomi, and guess what? We're on a vacation. *Milli: We're here at Hawaii, one of the best place for luaus, surfing, and even exploring new things. *Geo: Have you ever been on a vacation? (small pause) Where to? (small pause) That sounds really nice. *(The Team starts walking again to the front doors.) *Milli: So were are going first? *Bot: To a hotel. *Geo: Aren't we doing something fun first? *Bot: We have to settle in first before we can do somthing else. Aahh, this is the life. We has no missions to do, no crazy things to worry about, and best of all, no troubles. *Milli: Speaking of troubles, what about the Troublemakers? *Bot: They promised that they would leave the city alone as long as we're away. *Geo: Good, 'cause I'd hate to imagine them breaking thier promise and ruining our vacation. Stowaway Troubles *(As Milli, Geo, and Bot leave the screen, we are then shown three young adults who appear to be college students. They stop for a brief moment.) *Blonde College Student: Ryan, can you take a picture of me and Maline ? *Ryan: Sure thing, Caitlin. *(Ryan goes to open up the top front pocket of his breifcase to get his camera, only to find a familiar purple creature popping out. It was Little Trouble. He is wearing a blue shirt with a single yellow wave across it, foregoing the gloves.) *Little Trouble: (coughs) Has this person ever considered washing his bags? *(Suddenly, the bottom pocket unzips and another familiar purple creature pops out eating, what was to him, a giant submarine sandwich. It was Big Trouble. He is wearing an orange, short sleeved, zip-up hoodie with a purple sleveless shirt underneath.) *Big Trouble: (mouth full) No, but he does make a great submarine. *Little Trouble: Submarine?! *Big Trouble: (swallows the food) It's a sandwich made with French or Italian bread. (points to the sandwich) Some people call this a hoagie. *Little Trouble: That's even more disgusting to put a...sandwich...in there. (He looks at the college students, who are confused, around him. Little Trouble then laughs sheepishly as Big Trouble takes another bit of the sandwich.) (To Big Trouble) Let's get out of here before they take us to the authorities. (Little Trouble jumps out of the top pocket. The rest of his outfit is a purple pair of bermuda shorts and crocs. He carries a hiking backpack and a large trolley case. He runs off the screen.) *Big Trouble: (swallows the food) Thanks for the sandwich, bro. (Jumps out of the bottom pocket. The rest of his outfit is a pair of yellow board shorts and trekking sandals. He carries the same baggege as Little Trouble.) Wait for me! (Big Trouble runs after Little Trouble). *(The college students continued to look confusingly at Ryan's bag before Ryan picks up the partially eaten sandwich and takes a bite of it. Caitlin and Maline look in shock and disgust.) A Bus Full of Trouble *(We cut to the bus that Team Umizoomi is taking, as we see the Team entering the bus.) * Category:Transcripts Category:Chameleon Cove